


footprints in odd places

by aoyamayuuga



Category: World Trigger
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3753493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoyamayuuga/pseuds/aoyamayuuga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>self-indulgent headcanon drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	footprints in odd places

Each squad has their own room for the sake of strategizing, and overall, to do as they please after defense duty before making their way home. All rooms end up looking like a home and a reflection of all those who spend their time in them.

From Tachikawa squad's horde of video game consoles, bags of takeout (which Izumi will be seen throwing out), and multiple beanbags, to Miwa squad's crisp cleanliness and two, high quality coffee machines- the rooms tell a lot about their inhabitants.

And Fuyushima squad's is a particular labyrinth of stacks of paper (most fallen and scattered in the ground) and metal parts thrown about, all surrounding a single long couch, while the computer and monitors are pushed to a single corner looking untouched and the only part of the entire room that doesn't look like the aftermath of a battle.

"Are you aware that there's a boot print in your ceiling?" Kazama asks as he hands Fuyushima a folder of documents from Chief Kinuta.

Fuyushima raises a brow before looking up. 

"Heh, that's new."


End file.
